


Coffee and cigarettes [Sherstrade]

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: Coffee and cigarettes [Sherstrade] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varie one shot, non collegate tra loro, sul pairing Sherlock / Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and cigarettes [Sherstrade]

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - Riflessi incondizionati

_**#1 - Riflessi incondizionati** _

 

I bambini gli erano sempre piaciuti, aveva fatto esperienze di baby sitting durante l'adolescenza e amava i suoi due figli, tuttavia doveva ammettere che fare da baby sitter a Sherlock Holmes non era propriamente la stessa cosa. Era sì un bambino, nel carattere, ma nel fisico era un uomo di più di trent'anni, facile ad annoiarsi e con un notevole astio verso qualsiasi programma televisivo, gioco da tavolo che non fosse il Cluedo - le cui regole erano ovviamente sbagliate ad ogni partita -, e persona. Soprattutto ogni persona, a meno che l'interlocutore non si chiamasse John Watson e non avesse una pazienza sconfinata. Più o meno.  
Era ovvio che Greg non somigliasse minimamente a John, per quanto fossero amici e si vedessero spesso per una birra era quasi arrivato ad odiarlo per avergli lasciato un compito del genere. Fare da baby sitter al consulting decetive che lavorava insieme a lui si era presto trasformato in un incubo, soprattutto perché Sherlock tendeva ad agitarsi se non trovava qualcosa da fare, e a condire il tutto con una serie di insulti gratuiti verso chiunque - John incluso, colpevole di averlo lasciato solo - e sarcasmo tale da scatenare in Greg reazioni quasi violente.   
-Uhm, mi domando come vada la dieta di Mycroft.- proferì ad un tratto, Greg voltò una pagina del giornale per evitare di leggere una sua intervista riguardo ad un vecchio caso.   
-Che vuoi che ne sappia, Sherlock.   
-Oh, certo che lo sai. Lo vedi ogni giorno per pranzo, al solito bar pasticceria vicino Scotland Yard, Dio solo sa come facciate a sopportarvi.  
-Smettila. Tuo fratello è un uomo perbene.- rispose lo yarder, forse tropo concitato, visto che Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto saccente.   
-Solo perché paga il conto anche per te, non significa sia perbene.  
Greg ritenne più opportuno non rispondere a quell'affermazione, dopotutto rappresentava la verità. Vedeva spesso Mycroft, ma parlavano per lo più di Sherlock o di lavoro. Di che altro avrebbero potuto discutere, dopotutto? Comunque, dopo quella piccola vittoria, Sherlock si mosse per il salotto circolare dell'appartamento e si lasciò andare sul divano nero, troppo piccolo per la sua altezza, ma ormai avvezzo ai suoi modi. La vestaglia cerulea svolazzò per qualche istante e Greg la fissò, permettendo agli occhi nocciola di percorrere il corpo magro dell'altro molto lentamente. La stoffa della vestaglia si tendeva appena sulle spalle magre, leggermente spigolose, il petto piatto e candido quasi riluceva contro la pelle nera del divano e i pantaloni scuri del pigiama, dai quali sbucavano i piedi nudi. Poteva solo immaginarli, dato che lo sguardo era rimasto incatenato al petto e al viso, come se non esistesse altro.  
Il profilo di Sherlock era affascinante, c'era da ammetterlo. La fronte liscia, gli occhi chiusi come se dormisse, le mani giunte, affusolate e pallide, in posizione riflessiva e il collo scoperto, lungo e morbido come quello di un cigno. Greg si morse le labbra per non cedere ad un qualsiasi istinto, ma era difficile ignorare tutta quella magnetica bellezza a così poca distanza.   
-Smettila di fissarmi, Gavin.   
Realizzò di essersi alzato, di aver percorso silenziosamente la stanza fino a raggiungere il divano e adesso stava lì, in piedi, ad ammirare i dettagli delle lunghe ciglia, degli zigomi affilati, la piega strana delle labbra rosate.  
- _Greg_.- mormorò, correggendo per l'ennesima volta il proprio nome pronunciato da quella voce profonda, baritonale, più virile del corpo in cui era rinchiusa.  
-Quello che vuoi, Graham.- fu la risposta, capricciosa ed annoiata. Lo yarder deglutì, sentendosi estremamente intrappolato dal proprio autocontrollo, e abbassò una mano verso il viso del detective fino ad accarezzarne le labbra semidischiuse, mentre parlava. Ci fu un momento di stallo in seguito al suo gesto, lentamente Sherlock aprì gli occhi e Greg si sentì quasi schiaffeggiato dal loro insolito e brillante colore.  
Lo sguardo al quale era sottoposto era strano, ci si potevano leggere sorpresa, una punta di fastidio, ma soprattutto un genuino panico. Probabilmente lo yarder gli avrebbe dato ragione se avesse visto la scena dal di fuori, come spettatore, ma era lui quello che gli stava accarezzando le labbra morbide con la punta delle dita.  
Non riusciva mai a definire cosa Sherlock stesse pensando, aveva una mente sempre attiva e soprattutto sempre difficile da sezionare, ma probabilmente in quel momento si stava domandando che cosa stesse passando per la testa di uno stupido poliziotto incaricato di non farlo annoiare.   
Forse avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, smettere di accarezzare quelle labbra a cuore e tornare a leggere pigramente il giornale, oppure rimettere in ordine le cartelle di vecchi casi irrisolti sparsi sul pavimento da Sherlock che le sfogliava per occupare il tempo, ma nel momento in cui si decise a farlo sentì la lingua umida e calda del detective bagnargli le dita. Greg deglutì, gli occhi incatenati a quelli dell'altro, Sherlock intento a fissarlo in risposta e a lambire le sue dita con la propria lingua, in una suzione lenta ma comunque efficace. Poco dopo sorrise, saettando con gli occhi verso i pantaloni dello yarder, non molto distanti dal suo viso, costringendo l'uomo a cercare ulteriore ossigeno.  
Non dissero nulla, le parole erano dopotutto alquanto superflue di fronte a tutti quei riflessi incondizionati che portavano i due uomini ad eccitarsi l'uno per l'altro. Greg era in piedi con una vistosa erezione nei pantaloni, Sherlock steso sul divano con le sue dita tra le labbra calde... E Sherlock continuava a leccarle, di riflesso, godendo dell'espressione altrui sempre più persa e bisognosa.   
Così come quella strana situazione si era venuta a creare, venne interrotta. Sherlock scostò il viso, lanciando uno sguardo alla porta aperta dell'appartamento, e l'ombra di John salì per le scale con passo lento e pesante.   
-Sono tornato.- si annunciò poco dopo, mentre Greg cercava di non dare a vedere nulla di quanto era appena accaduto. Sherlock non si mosse, John non sembrò darci molto peso e anzi, si avvicinò a Greg con un sorriso.   
-Grazie di aver badato a Sherlock, non è una buona idea lasciarlo solo per molto.   
-Ah, figurati.- tossicchiò Greg. -Comunque devo andare, ho un... Un caso di cui occuparmi.- sorrise nervosamente, per poi correre giù dalle scale. Si infilò in macchina, sospirando, ma non fece in tempo a mettere in moto che il cellulare vibrò per un SMS.   
' _Studio approfondito dei riflessi incondizionati. Domani. Quindici e trenta. John starà via per tre ore. Non fare tardi. SH_ '  
Greg sorrise. Di nuovo, non c'era bisogno di parlare.


End file.
